


"Obviously, you're the worst..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Obviously, you're the worst..."

Your quiet friendship with Matthieu remains almost the same even after almost a year. You have lost count of your many failed attempts of flirting him. You are never the type to flirt, and you do not really know how to execute some tips, which you find ridiculous, that you have read from the internet. Flirting is one of the options, and you think it can be easy, but you think wrong.

You like him so much more than as a friend, but with both of you being introverts, and you a rather shy one, you feel hopeless of trying to deepen your relationship. And you do not even know if he feels the same towards you, or if you just happen to be the most convenient friend to spend quiet times with. You love it, but there are just those times you fantasize spending those quiet times while he rests his head on your lap and you gently stroke his hair as both of you read books quietly. There are just those times you imagine you may embrace him anytime just because you want to.

Your failed attempts pile up as you do not really do most of them. You are never the type to flirt. You just try, but never really do it. Like that one time you are both sitting on the same bench at the silent side of a park while you two almost make fun of your made-up stories of some people you observe from your spot. Your hands are almost touching and sure you see it as an opportunity, but as you slowly move your trembling fingers to his, you quickly put your hand on your lap.

Like that one time you are talking about things you love and you want to make a cheesy line saying his name on your list, but you stutter. And he just smiles, and you feel like melting and think that he does not understand your sudden mumble.

Like this time walking together to the woods while talking about random things. You keep on looking at his hand and wonder how you can clasp them with yours without looking foolish. You mentally ask yourself if you will actually try to flirt him or do something else. You are surprised to hear him chuckle, and you look at him.

Matthieu looks into your eyes as he holds your chin with his right hand; his handsome face just a few centimeters from yours. “Obviously, you’re the worst… Should I teach you how to flirt, eh?”

You feel your cheeks burn of surprise and embarrassment. You realize that all this time, he knows.

“Just kidding. But it’s my turn now.” He smiles and takes time to study your blushing face before holding your hand and leading you to continue the walk, making you swoon with his pick-up lines and French moves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
